


Forgetting

by Stormchild



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean doesn’t want to forget Marco.</p><p>Drabble, Jean's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting

I promised I’d never forget you, Marco. Your smile, your laugh. The way your eyes lit up after we kissed. The way you would blush when went down on you.

I don’t want to remember you how I found you. Your face… Oh I always loved your face. Your freckles. How could I ever forget the splash of spots across your cheeks?

But Marco, I think I’m starting to forget. I can’t remember the exact shade of your hair. How dark were your eyes? Marco, I’ll never forget the feel of your ashes in my hand but I can’t remember exactly how you had your hair cut.

I don’t want to forget you, Marco. I don’t ever want to forget. I love you. I still do. You were the only good thing I had in this place. I want to come to you, Marco. Every attack, I wonder if I can just… not fight. But Marco, there’s no way I’m going to the same place you are. So I keep fighting. Because the least I can do is take down every last one of those fucking monsters. Do to them what they did to you. Tear every last one apart.

You were always too good for me, Marco. You were better than everyone. I don’t know how I can survive this. I’d do anything for one more kiss. One more kiss, Marco, please. I should have kissed you more when I had the chance.

I’m forgetting you, Marco. All I see when I close my eyes is bodies. Piles of bodies. And you’re just another one. I can’t live like this. Marco, I can’t. I think I have one last fight left in me. One more. Then, I’m coming. I’ve been to Hell and back and I deserve to see you again. Heaven help anyone who tries to stop me.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
